


Pangkal

by Himehoshina13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #ArisanWaifuKnB, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Self-Insert, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah mereka tidak pernah terdengar. Tidak pernah juga menjadi kisah yang dramatis. Namun kisah itu terjadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pangkal

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

                Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.              

**Warning: Stright, OC, AR, Chara x OC, OOC, miss typo(s), etc.**

Untuk melengkapi tantangan ‘Kocokan Mingguan’ grup ‘Arisan Waifu KnB’.

**Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

Memimpikan kekalahan adalah hal yang menyesakkan bagi Kiyoshi Teppei.

Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuhnya ambruk setelah Teiko mengalahkan timnya. Dan dia juga masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana hati bajanya serasa diruntuhkan paksa oleh kekuatan yang jauh lebuh besar dibandingkan dengan yang dimilikinya.

Anggota Generasi keajaiban, salah satu kelompok yang paling kuat di antara pemain-pemain basket muda Jepang. Tidak terkalahkan. Kemenangan mereka seolah sudah dituliskan di atas batu dan tidak dapat dipatahkan lagi. Bahkan oleh hati baja seorang Teppei.

Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut dan mata ungu, memandang meremehkan padanya—raut wajahnya terlihat bosan dan malas. Jelas merasa kecewa dengan perlawanan yang didapatkannya. Teppei masih ingat jelas sosok yang telah menghancurkan dirinya tersebut. Tinggi badannya jauh melewatinya, membuat pemuda itu terlihat bagaikan raksasa di lapangan. Sosoknya seolah dapat membesar dan melebar, menjangkau seluruh lapangan dan merebut bola yang ada di tangannya dengan mudah. Dan bukan hanya tingginya, kemampuan pemuda itu dalam bermain basket pun tidak perlu diragukan lagi, bakat alami—begitulah mereka menyebutkannya.

Murasakibara Atsushi ... Teppei juga tidak akan pernah dapat melupakan nama itu. Sebuah tembok hidup dalam permainan basket. Mimpi buruk yang terdalam dari sejarah hidupnya.

"Kiyoshi-kun ..."

Bahkan dalam mimpinya yang mengerikan, di mana dia terduduk tanpa sanggup bertahan lagi setelah semua staminanya diserap habis, dia masih dapat mendengar marganya dipanggil perlahan. Oleh seseorang …

… seseorang yang begitu dia kenal.

Dia memandang sekelilingnya. Lapangan basket yang dipenuhi oleh sorak sorai penonton berubah menjadi sebuah ruang kosong berwarna hitam gelap yang tak dikenalinya. Dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Kiyoshi-kun ... bangun ..."

_Bangun?_

Teppei membuka matanya. Di hadapannya, sepasang mata ungu balas menatapnya.

Dia melebarkan matanya, memandang lekat-lekat dua buah mata sewarna kecubung di hadapannya. Bukan ... itu bukan mata ungu milik Murasakibara Atsushi. Itu adalah mata yang berbeda ... dengan warna yang sama.

Seorang gadis dengan mata ungu temaram dan rambut cokelat gelap panjang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Menarik tangannya yang digunakan untuk mengguncang tubuh sang pemuda berbadan besar dan melipatnya di dadanya sendiri. "Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahmu itu? Seperti baru melihat hantu saja."

Teppei menarik napas panjang. Berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang dipacu adrenali dan tersenyum—mencoba meniru senyumnya yang biasa. "Maafkan aku, Hoshina-san. Sepertinya aku masih sedikit pusing, aku mengiramu orang lain—seseorang yang tidak ingin kutemui." Dia menggosok wajahnya, mengernyit merasakan otot lengannya kaku dan nyeri, lebih dari yang dirasakannya saat bangun pagi ini. Hoshina Hime—sang gadis—memandangnya dengan tatapan menilai sejenak. "Ada apa?"

"Kita pindah ruangan," sang gadis menjawab. Merapikan peralatan alat tulisnya sendiri dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kelas sudah kosong, hanya satu dua orang yang masih bertahan di sana sembari merapikan alat tulis mereka. "Tapi jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, kau bisa pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Aku akan mengatakannya pada guru kita."

"Tidak perlu." Teppei memasukkan satu buku yang tadi digunakannya sebagai alas tidur. Merasakan seluruh otot tubuhnya menjerit akibat gerakan sederhana yang dilakukannya. Dia kembali mengernyitkan alisnya, menahan rasa sakit.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Pergi ke ruang kesehatan."Hime menghela napas panjang. “Aneh sekali rasanya mengatakan ini padamu, biasanya kau lah yang mengatakannya padaku jika aku mulai ambruk.”

Teppei tertawa pelan. Terdiam sejenak, sengaja memberi jeda yang cukup panjang. Membuka mulutnya, yang keluar hanyalah suara serak. "Aku … hari ini aku terlihat sebegitu payahnya?"

"Ya. Tapi tidak sepayah Taichi-kun." Sang gadis menarik napas panjang. Melirik meja tempat tetangga dan teman sejak kecilnya duduk dengan muka zombie tadi. Bangkit berdiri, membawa tasnya sendiri, menunggu Teppei bangkit dari kursinya—yang terasa sangat lama. "Apakah kekalahan kemarin terasa sebegitu menyakitkannya?"

"Kau menonton?"

"Tidak. Aku benci tempat ramai—kau tahu itu." Hime berjalan di samping sang pemuda. Menemaninya dengan memperlambat langkahnya. "Tapi aku tidak buta. Aku dapat melihat kekecewaan yang besar di matamu—juga mata Taichi-kun dan angota klub basket lainnya."

Teppei tertawa pelan, sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah tertawa. Melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa luar biasa lemas di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa kali kenalannya menyapa, dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sederhana. "Bukan kekalahan yang istimewa—menurutku. Namun kekalahan yang dapat menghancurkan keyakinanku."

"Kau tahu bukan jika mereka menyebutmu Kiyoshi Teppei si Hati Baja?"

"Aku tidak setangguh itu sampai berhak menyandang nama itu." Teppei mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan tasnya—mengingat-ingat bagaimana tangan itu terkepal tidak terima saat kekalahan menyakitkan itu terjadi kemarin. "Bahkan jika aku memilikinya, hati itu pun sekarang sudah hancur berantakan. Tidak dapat menerima kenyataan jika ada sosok yang lebih kuat dibandingkan diriku. Mungkin selama ini, tanpa sadar, aku sudah bersikap angkuh hanya karena ' _Hati Baja_ ' itu. Bisa jadi ini karma untukku."

Sang gadis tertawa sinis di sampingnya. "Katakan padaku, jika kau menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai ' _angkuh_ ', aku harus menyebut diriku dengan apa." Dipandanginya lorong sekolah yang ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang, menjalani kehidupan bebas yang didapatkannya di sekolah. "Bukankah kau sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga? Tidakkah itu sudah cukup?"

"Kau benar. Seharusnya cukup bagiku hanya dengan melakukannya. Namun entah mengapa ... aku mengharapkan sebuah kemenangan sebagai bukti jika usahaku tidak sia-sia."

"Kalaupun aku berkata jika tidak ada usaha yang sia-sia, aku yakin itu tidak akan menghiburmu saat ini." Hime mengambil tas yang dibawa oleh Teppei dengan paksa, membawanya di sisi lain tangannya yang membawa tasnya sendiri. Sedikit terhuyung, namun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. "Maka dari itu, kau sendirilah yang harus menemukan arti permainan basket dan alasan sesungguhnya mengapa kau berjuang sampai saat ini."

Teppei memandang gadis itu, tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Dihibur dan dibawakan tasnya oleh seorang perempuan. Aku ini benar-benar payah ya?"

"Aku melakukannya hanya karena aku bosan melihatmu yang tampak benar-benar kesulitan membawa tas ini. Kau ini suka memaksakan diri." Gadis itu mendengus pelan. "Aku masih tetap berpikir jika kau seharusnya beristirahat saja di ruang kesehatan. Otot-ototmu terlihat seperti perpaduan kayu dan agar-agar hari ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Tidak dengan tubuh seperti itu." Gadis dengan mata ungu itu memandang pemuda di hadapannya. Menghela napas panjang, lelah dengan sikap keras kepala yang ditunjukkan oleh teman sekelasnya. "Meski aku tidak melihat pertandinganmu kemarin, aku tidak cukup buta untuk tidak melihat usaha apa yang sudah kau lakukan di sana."

"Hoshina-san?"

"Kau sudah berjuang keras hingga kehabisan tenaga bukan? Kau sudah melakukannya hingga batas kemampuan terakhir yang kau miliki saat ini bukan?" gadis itu kembali bertanya. Sedikit menaikkan nadanya yang biasanya selalu terdengar tidak peduli. "Seharian ini cara jalanmu aneh. Lututmu pasti terasa lemas karena terlalu banyak dipaksa untuk melompat dan berlari bukan? Catatan di bukumu pun acak-acakan. Tanganmu pasti terasa sangat kaku. Dan saat kau tadi terkejut saat aku membangunkanmu, kau mengeryitkan alismu. Punggung dan lehermu pasti terasa tegang karena dipaksa bergerak secara tiba-tiba. Aku tahu. Aku melihatnya."

Teppei tersenyum kecil, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Menunduk dalam-dalam dan menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang dibuatnya. "Ternyata Hoshina-san selalu mengamatiku ya?"

"Bahkan tanpa perlu diamati pun, semua orang pasti tahu." Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tersenyum kecil. "Karena kau memang adalah orang yang seperti itu. Kau selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk hal yang kau anggap penting. Kau tidak akan menyerah karena kau ingin menjaga apa yang kau miliki saat ini. Maka dari itu ... jika kau gagal melakukannya, maka kau akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tapi kau selalu berusaha untuk menutupi segalanya. Kiyoshi Teppei, kau … benar-benar seseorang dengan hati baja."

"Kau benar-benar selalu mengamatiku."

"Itu tidak benar."

Ditepuknya rambut cokelat bergelombang sang gadis. Diusapnya pelan. Tersenyum lembut—terlihat jauh lebih baik dibanding senyum terakhirnya. "Menurut Hoshina-san, permainan basket seperti apa yang seharusnya aku mainkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah melihat permainan basketmu. Tapi ..." Gadis itu memberi jeda pada kata-katanya. Tampak mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat. "Kurasa pernainan yang dilakukan dengan untuk bersenang-senang cocok untukmu."

Teppei sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud sang gadis. "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kalah atau menang tidak akan jadi masalah bukan? Permainan yang tidak serius, sama sekali tidak mengincar apapun."

"Aku bilang ' _bersenang-senang_ ' bukan ' _bermain-main_ '. Kau tahu bedanya bukan?" Gadis itu memukul lengan Teppei pelan, berhati-hati agar tidak sampai membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. Menghentakkan langkahnya dan berjalan lebih cepat beberapa langkah di depan. "Bukankah saat kita merasakan kemenangan maka kita akan merasa senang juga?"

Teppei tersenyum kecil. Mengingat wajah teman-temannya yang tidak lagi percaya jika mereka mungkin akan menang dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Wajah-wajah yang menyakitkan, telah diwarnai oleh keputusasaan. Tiap kali dia mengingatnya, dia sendiri merasa seolah semua keteguhan hatinya sudah ditarik dari tubuhnya. Membuatnya bagaikan sosok rapuh yang tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Tapi mungkin, di masa depan dia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang masih percaya jika mereka dapat menang. Mungkin saja. Siapa tahu. "Hoshina-san, benar-benar orang yang baik ya?"

"Aku ini tidak sedang menghiburmu, tahu." Sang gadis berambut cokelat panjang memalingkan wajah menghadap jendela. Mengamati langit yang diwarnai oleh warna putih keabu-abuan. Tanda jika sebentar lagi salju mungkin akan turun. Hime menggosok lengannya yang terasa dingin terkena tiiupan angin yang menerobos dari celah jendela. "Sudah musim dingin. Dan kita sudah kelas tiga."

"Ya. Tidak terasa jika sebentar lagi kita akan meninggalkan sekolah ini bukan?"

"Musim semi akan tiba sebentar lagi. Dan kita juga harus belajar untuk ujian dan pendaftaran masuk." Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menenteng dua tas di satu tangan. "Kau sudah menentukan akan masuk sekolah mana?"

"Sudah. Seirin."

"Seirin? Sekolah baru itu?" Sang gadis memastikan, setengah mengingat-ingat tentang sekolah baru yang baru dibangun beberapa tahu lalu. "Mengapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa masuk sekolah yang lebih hebat lagi? Kau cukup cerdas, dan kemampuan bermain basketmu luar biasa. Aku yakin ada banyak sekolah yang mau menerimamu di luar sana—atau mungkin, kau sudah ditawari untuk masuk ke sana."

Teppei tersenyum kecil. Memandang lurus ke depan, seolah tengah meramalkan masa depannya yang terlihat di lorong panjang itu. "Kau tahu bukan? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kakek dan Nenekku."

"Ah ...," Hime bergumam mengerti. Mengingat jika teman sekelasnya itu tidak tinggal bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. "Tapi bukankah ..." dia menghentikan pertanyaannya.

Teppei menoleh. "Ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Selamat berjuang kalau begitu."

"Kau sendiri akan masuk ke mana?"

"Aku?" sang gadis membeo, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan satu tangan yang bebas. Mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku hanya akan membiarkan diriku hanyut bersama dengan arus hidupku. Aku akan menemukan sekolah yang cocok denganku ... nantinya."

"Kau benar-benar santai ya? Ini sudah musim dingin. Kau sudah menyerahkan kertas peminatanmu pada wali kelas kita?"

"Sudah. Tapi aku sendiri tidak ingat mengisi apa di sana."

Teppei tertawa pelan. Sedikit mengernyit merasakan otot perutnya memberontak hanya karena tindakan sesederhana itu. Diacaknya rambut sang gadis dengan tangan besarnya. Merasakan semuanya muat dalam satu genggaman. "Kau benar-benar orang yang santai ya, Hoshina-san." Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Hoshina-san, jika nanti aku sudah mendapatkan kemampuanku untuk menang dan menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang, maukah kau datang ke pertandinganku?"

Gadis itu menoleh, memandangi temannya sejenak. "Hm, bagaimanna ya? Aku benci tempat ramai."

“Hoshina-san …”

“Jangan memasang wajah memohon seperti itu. Wajah dan tubuhmu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk melakukannya tahu.”

“Kumohon …”

Hime memandang langit yang membentang di balik kaca. “Kita lihat saja jika saat itu tiba nantinya.”

.

...*...

.

_ 2 tahun kemudian ... _

Taman itu terlihat sepi, sangat berbeda dengan lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh sorak-sorai penonton maupun pemain basket. Salju mulai jatuh perlahan, menutupi permukaan bumi. Seorang gadis duduk di salah satu bangku taman, memandangi langit. Mencoba mencari-cari bintang di antara awan yang ada. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sabutir salju jatuh di kelopaknya dan mencair, menyebarkan rasa dingin ke seluruh wajah.

Suara langkah kaki yang dipacu mengusik ketenangannya. Suara napas yang tak beraturan terdengar. Namun sang gadis sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Tidak, sampai suara berat penuh keriangan itu terdengar, "Kau datang."

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan saja hari ini," sang gadis bergumam kecil. Menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang mulai membeku akibat suhu. "Bagaimana dengan wawancaranya? Apa sudah selesai?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak pergi berpesta merayakan kemenangan bersama teman-teman satu timmu?"

"Aku akan menyusul mereka setelah ini," jawabnya. Tersenyum lebar pada sang gadis. Memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Aku merasa aku harus menemuimu dulu dan mengatakan terima kasih, Hoshina-san."

"Untuk apa?"

Pemuda itu tertawa, menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena canggung. "Karena kau sudah datang hari ini untuk menontonku. Meskipun kau membenci tempat ramai."

"Ah," Hime begumam pelan. Memandangi teman sekelasnya masa SMP itu. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon yang tertidur akibat tibanya musim dingin di dekatnya."Adalah hal yang aneh kau dapat menemukanku di antara banyak penonton yang bersorak-sorai heboh seperti itu."

"Karena, setiap kali aku bertanding, aku selalu mencari keberadaanmu di antara mereka. Aku senang melihatmu datang hari ini."

Mengangguk pelan. Masih menggosokkan tangannya yang membeku. Bertanya-tanya mengapa malam bisa terasa sebegitu dinginnya. "Sama-sama." Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku tak mengira kalau kau akan menemukanmu di tempat ini."

"Taichi menemuiku setelah pertandangingan tadi. Dia mengatakan jika dia datang bersamamu—yang aku jawab dengan ‘Aku sudah melihatnya’. Dia berkata jika dia memintamu menunggu di taman ini, dan menawariku waktu jika aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu."

“Huh, dasar makhluk menyebalkan itu,” gerutu sang gadis pelan. Merasa dirinya bodoh karena mau begitu saja percaya jika teman sejak kecilnya itu pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di taman dengan alasan ‘agar tidak terpisah’. “Aku memang datang dengannya hari ini. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jalan menuju tempat ini. Dan keluargaku tidak mau aku tersesat.”

"Ah ..." gumam Teppei pelan. Mulai memahami jika di balik kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin oleh sang gadis tersimpan sebuah makna yang dalam. “Kalau begitu, kurasa aku harus mengucapkan dua ucapan terima kasih untukmu dan satu untuk Taichi—yang telah menunjukkan jalan untuk mu ke sini dan membiarkanku bertemu denganmu.” Teppei melangkah mendekat, mengusap rambut sang gadis yang terlihat sedikit ditaburi salju.

Satu tatapan tajam ke alat gerak bagian bawah sang pemuda diberikan oleh Hime. Mata ungunya menyipit curiga saat melihat langkah kaki yang sedikit goyah sang teman masa SMP. “Dan ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan lututmu?"

Garukan kepala salah tingkah dan tawa pelan masih dikumandangkankan, terdengar sedikit gugup. "Ah ... kau masih sepeka biasanya ya?"

"Cidera?"

Teppei mengangguk pelan. Menggerakkan kakinya perlahan—sedikit mengernyitkan alis merasakan perihnya, padahal sebelum bertanding dia sudah memakan _pain killer_ untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. "Aku akan ke Amerika untuk mengobatinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir," bantah sang gadis. Membuang muka, kembali menekuni langit malam. Merasa melihat satu bintang menyembul di antara gemuk awan. "Jadi, Kiyoshi-kun, kau sudah menemukan permainan basket yang kau inginkan? Yang cocok dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Dan seperti apakah itu?"

"Permainan basket yang dilakukan dengan bersenang-senang, tentu saja."

.

...*...

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Aduh … aku sama sekali nggak menyangka jika arisan kali ini di grup aku yang dapat (Tapi aku senang sih dapatnya TTwTT. Karena aku jadi punya alasan untuk publish kisah ini. Dan ternyata ya … lumayan menyenangkan. Aku suka karakter ‘Hime’ muda yang kuudere dan setengah stalker, hahaha XD

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
